


Ship Watch

by TheShitCook



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShitCook/pseuds/TheShitCook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji and Zoro stay behind to watch the ship while the rest of the crew go exploring on an island, well, almost all the crew. When Usopp returns to the ship to pick up something, he witnesses something he never thought he would see in a million years. (Bad summary I know, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship Watch

“Get your hands off my Nami-swans food you rubber bastard!” Sanji shouted as Luffy retracted his rubbery arm from the red-head navigators plate. Usopp sighed. As long as the captain wasn’t trying to steal from his breakfast, everything would be fine.

 

“Oi, cook! Seconds!” Zoro shouted, lifting his plate up above his head. Sanji glared at the green-haired swordsman and pointed his fork in his direction.

 

“If you want seconds you can go get it yourself, asshat.” Sanji grumbled, turning back to his own plate and picking up another chunk of pancake. Zoro raised an eyebrow at the response but made no further comment. Not out loud at the least. Zoro stood up a second later, carrying his plate to the oven where the rest of the pancakes were being kept hot. (It also put one extra door between Luffy and food which made it a bit easier to keep track of what was being sucked down his gullet.)

 

Before Zoro got past the table, he placed one of his hands on Sanji’s shoulder, leaning down to whisper something in the cook’s ear. Sanji swallowed his food and seemed to blush a deep scarlet. Zoro pulled away after that and made his way to the oven. Usopp scratched at the goatee he’d grown over the two year separation between the two. That was… different.

 

Maybe they were speaking in codes with each other..? Maybe he just hadn’t noticed before. They couldn’t have grown closer over the two years, could they? Nah. Usopp shook off the thoughts that seemed to now be going off in all directions. Couldn’t have, everybody had gone off on their own for those two years, not by choice obviously, but still…

 

Usopp went back to focusing on his breakfast, which seemed… significantly smaller?

 

“LUFFY!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, so are we all set to go then?!” Nami cheerfully called out to the crew. Luffy nodded, jumping off the Sunny and landing on the beach below. The town they had spotted on the other side of the island had quite a few ports, but it’s not like a group of notorious pirates could just show up and make dock anymore. Those days had ended long ago, before Luffy’s bounty had reached 400,000,000. Before it had even reached 30,000,000.

 

So now the Strawhat crew was forced to make port on the far sides of islands, hidden in caves or in sandy alcoves. Oh well. Just finding their ways to town was now good exercise, let alone the brawls that they inevitably found themselves in once they arrived since their disguises never lasted longer than an hour. Well, not for Luffy at least.

 

“WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE FOLLOW HIM?!” Nami shouted as Luffy ran off into the thick jungle between them and the town.

 

“Don’t worry about it! Come on little buddy!” Franky shouted towards Chopper, who was slinging his bag over his shoulder. “You, me, and the straw-man will go on a SUUUPER adventure!”

 

Usopp frowned. No matter how hard he tried, he could never make a disguise big enough that it would hide the now massive cyborg from prying eyes. Anything he tried always just brought more attention to the stupidly large man. He was practically a tank.

 

Franky and Chopper followed behind their captain, calling out to him as they went.

 

“Usopp, you and Brook can pair up to check out the town. Robin and I will be paring up so we can get our shopping done and Sanji-kun will be coming with us to carry the bags. Zoro will stay behind and watch the ship.” Nami listed off as she winked at the blond cook, causing him to practically swoon. Usopp rolled his eyes. Even when he knew he was just going to end up carrying the bags, he was as happy as ever to follow behind the girls like an obedient dog.

 

“The shitty cook is going to be staying back here with me.” Zoro corrected the red-head. Sanji sneered at the swordsman in return.

 

“And why would I do that when I could join these two lovely ladies shithead?!” Sanji bit back and Zoro sort of smirked.

 

“Because you _forgot to do the dishes_ moron, you can join your precious angels later.” Zoro answered. Sanji sighed and stormed off towards the galley, but not before apologizing profusely to Robin and Nami. Zoro followed suit, bickering with the blond as they walked.

 

“Come on Soul king! It’s just you and me then, out on the town!” Usopp announced and then the rest of the crew made their way off the ship and into the jungle. Usopp and Brook followed closely behind Nami and Robin as they made their way to the town.

 

“So! What was it like being on tour for two whole years?” Usopp asked Brook as the two of them walked through the rough and overgrown dirt path in the middle of the dense jungle.

 

“Well, it was rough on the old bones for sure, Yo-Hohohoho!” Brook laughed at his own joke, as he always tended to do. The habit had seemed odd at first, but after a while of sailing with Brook, Usopp realized that Brook had probably spent 50 years laughing at his own jokes while sailing on that abandoned ship of his. Not like anybody else was around to laugh at them.

 

Usopp was more than happy to laugh at the skeleton’s jokes for him, especially since they weren’t actually that bad.

 

* _SNAP!_ *

 

“YAAHHH!” Usopp squealed as he whirled around as he reached behind him to pull kabuto from his back and take aim for whatever it was that had made the noise behind him.

 

Except. Kabuto wasn’t there.

 

“GYAHH!” Usopp screeched again, running to hide behind Brook from the-

 

Monkey?

 

“Yo-Hohoho! Usopp-san, I do believe that this creature is a friendly. No need to scream so many times.” Brook laughed and Usopp sighed as he calmed his quivering legs. Even if that had just ended up being an innocent animal, it could have been anything. And then he’d be stuck without a weapon.

 

“I better head back to the ship and find Kabuto, you go catch up with the Robin and Nami.” Usopp explained as he turned to head back in the direction of the ship.

 

“Are you sure you haven’t come down with an ‘I-can’t-go-into-the-scary-jungle-without-a-weapon’ disease?” Brook questioned.

 

“IT WOULD BE A VERY VALID DISEASE IF I HAD CAUGHTEN IT!” Usopp shouted as he walked towards the Sunny.

 

“Well then, I suppose I will be off with these two lovely ladies- Oh! Nami! May I see your-” Usopp heard a sort of distant thudding noise and assumed that Brook had been stopped in his tracks once again.

 

Usopp cursed at himself as he made his way onto the deck of the Sunny.

 

“Where the hell could I have… put it.” Usopp murmured as he traced his memory. The only two places it could be were the boys cabin and the galley since he hadn’t gone for a bath that morning and even if he had, he wouldn’t have brought kabuto with him.

 

Usopp decided to check the cabin first. So he walked in and flipped on the light to begin his search. Usopp checked the cupboard where he usually kept his weapon but was disappointed when he didn’t find it. _Maybe it rolled under the bed..?_ Usopp went to check under his bunk and was surprised when heard… laughing? Specifically, Zoro laughing.

 

Then the door to the boys bunk slammed open. Usopp was about to open his mouth to announce that he’d only come back to get his weapon when he noticed that Zoro was… dragging Sanji into the room? Zoro flipped the light off and Sanji chuckled, low and rich.

 

“What, can’t look at me during?” Sanji asked. _During?_ Usopp used the cover of the now dark room to duck into his bunk, slipping under the covers as silently as possible. He didn’t know why but it didn’t seem like a good idea to make his presence known anymore.

 

“You know very well that the lights are out because you misbehaved at breakfast. You don’t _get_ to look at me, Sanji.” Zoro purred, grabbing Sanji’s chin and tilting his head upward. Sanji seemed to sort of… shiver. Usopp covered his mouth as his eyes adjusted further in the darkness. Was he seeing things..? _Yeah Usopp, you’re seeing things AND hearing things. This is all a DREAM!_ Well a dream makes more sense than reality right now damnit!

 

“And what are you gonna do about it, Zoro?” Sanji bit back. There was a sudden thud and Sanji was suddenly stuck between Zoro and the wall of the ship. Usopp’s eyes widened when he saw Zoro cover Sanji’s lips with his own, pinning the blonds arms down and claiming Sanji’s mouth. Then Zoro pulled away, leaving Sanji looking absolutely flustered, and Usopp absolutely shocked.

 

“When I ask for a round of seconds, you take it as a compliment. It means I’m appreciating your cooking. So.” Zoro put both of Sanji’s wrists in one hand and held them above his head. “I think I’ve earned having my pet serve it to me, don’t you?” Zoro asked in a sort of commanding tone as he threaded the fingers of his free hand through Sanji’s hair. Sanji glared at Zoro but there was no heat behind, not of the usual kind at least.

 

Zoro suddenly flicked his wrist and yanked Sanji’s head backward by his golden hair. “Answer me. Sanji.” Zoro commanded and Sanji actually moaned. Loud and long. Usopp gasped behind his hand when he heard the noise and immediately dug his face into the bed sheets to muffle any future surprised noises.

 

“Nope, that’s still not an answer Sanji!” Zoro raised his voice slightly and Sanji keened as he arched his back, seemingly searching for some sort of contact that Zoro was denying him.

 

“Yeessss!” Sanji groaned and Zoro smirked.

 

“And yet, you disobeyed me, you know what that means.” Zoro continued to berate the blond and Sanji sort of whined. “Turn around.” Zoro ordered. Sanji did as he was told, turning to face the wall and leaning against it with his arms digging into the wooden walls. “Drop ‘em”

 

 _I really shouldn’t be here, I really shouldn’t be here…_ Usopp chanted in his own head as he continued to lay unmoving in his bunk. _Well it’s not like I can leave now! They’ll know that I saw them and probably kill me… probably very slowly._ There was a sort of clinking noise and then Sanji’s pants dropped to the floor. Zoro came up close behind Sanji, still not letting any part of his body make contact with the blond other than what directly allowed. Zoro grabbed onto Sanji’s hands and placed them back on the wall now that they had completed their duty of unbuckling his pants.

 

“With the number of times that I’ve had to do this, I’m beginning to suspect that you like getting in trouble.” Zoro purred as he reached down with his free hand and massaged Sanji’s ass. Zoro suddenly pulled back and gave a hard swat, dragging a yelp from Sanji’s throat. “You see? You love this don’t you?” Another swat followed by another sultry moan. “Dirty little slut.” Another. “You think you’ve been clever this whole time by tricking me into punishing you?” Another. “I suppose I’ll have to come up with a new way to make you scream, one that will leave you _burning_ for weeks.” One more and Sanji as absolutely howling.

 

“Oh fuck! GOD, YES!” Sanji screamed and Zoro smirked, taking his hand from Sanji’s wrists and yanking at a tuft of hair at the top of his head. Zoro massaged at Sanji’s ass slowly as he spoke.

 

“God. Zoro. _Master._ Any of those will do, as long as you’re screaming them like that.” Zoro chuckled and placed both hands on Sanji’s hips, grinding himself against the round of the blond’s ass. Sanji gave an open-mouthed moan and Zoro continued to slowly grind his hips forward. “Do you see what you do to me? You’re going to have to pay for that as well, Sanji.” Zoro purred into Sanji’s ear before grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around to face the swordsman.

 

The most prominent thing that Usopp immediately noticed was, well, not that he was looking down there but, Sanji was hard enough to pound nails with.

 

* * *

 

 

Zoro placed his hand on Sanji’s head and pushed him down to his knees. Sanji chewed on his lip as Zoro pulled down the waistline of his pants just enough to release his own aching cock. Zoro pushed the tip of his cock against Sanji’s lips and the blond groaned greedily as he opened his mouth. Without warning, Zoro thrust himself all the way down Sanji’s throat, pulling a surprised noise from him. Zoro held Sanji’s head in place for a moment as he released a pleased sigh.

 

“You are gonna take everything I give you and if you ask for anything more, you’ll get nothing. Understood?” Zoro commanded as he pulled his cock from Sanji’s mouth. Sanji coughed and dragged in a big gulp of air before nodding and licking his lips. “Good.” Zoro praised as he forced himself past Sanji’s lips again. Sanji moaned as Zoro hit the back of his throat, swallowing around the thick length and massaging Zoro’s cock. Zoro groaned and began thrusting himself in and out of Sanji’s mouth. Sanji’s hands seemed to hesitantly grip at his legs, not knowing what to do with them.

 

“Take your clothes off.” Zoro commanded and Sanji did as he was told, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt and yanking his tie off. Sanji shrugged off his shirt and wrapped his hands around Zoro’s thighs as he continued to work his cock.

 

Zoro grabbed Sanji by his hair and pulled him off. “Get up.” Zoro commanded. Sanji did as he was told and stood in front of Zoro, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. “Get on the bed.” Zoro spoke as he tucked himself back into his pants.

 

Sanji scrambled towards Zoro’s bunk and sat himself down on the edge. Zoro didn’t follow though, instead heading to his locker. Zoro searched through it for a minute, digging at the far back before grunting and finally pulling out a bottle of something and stuck it in his pocket. Zoro walked back to his bunk and stood in front of Sanji, grabbing his coat and dragging it off slowly, revealing inch after inch of bronzed muscles.

 

Sanji’s hands gripped tightly onto the sheets and Zoro chuckled. He was obviously trying his damndest not to just run his hands over every inch of Zoro’s muscled figure. Zoro removed his haramaki and Sanji chewed on his lower lip, abusing the soft flesh. Zoro chuckled and grabbed Sanji’s wrist, placing Sanji’s hand on his stomach. Sanji moaned as he caressed the muscled flesh beneath his fingertips. Zoro dragged the waistline of his pants down until they fell to the floor on their own, leaving him in only his underwear. Zoro placed his other hand on Sanji’s forehead and pushed him back, forcing Sanji to fall back onto the bunk. Zoro followed him down, keeping Sanji’s hand placed against him and slowly dragging it up to his chest.

 

Then Zoro sat up, pushing Sanji’s hands off of him and straddling his waist. Zoro dragged his fingers through his hair, pushing a few loose strands out of the way and taking in a deep breath before he leaned down and captured Sanji’s lips with his own. Sanji moaned as Zoro plunged his tongue into Sanji’s mouth, dragging it over the roof and tangling his tongue with Sanji’s. Zoro sucked on Sanji’s tongue before digging his teeth into the sensitive flesh and causing Sanji to cry out.

 

Zoro pulled away and reached down to his crotch, grabbing it roughly and shuddering violently. Sanji reached behind his head and grabbed onto his pillow, spreading his legs invitingly, his toes digging into the sheets. Zoro smirked and played with the band of his boxers.

 

“You want it?” Zoro purred, the question dripping like sweet honey. Sanji moaned, nodding his head fervently. Zoro smirked and dragged his thumb over the head of his clothed erection. Sanji swallowed thickly and Zoro raised a brow. “It doesn’t sound like you want it Sanji, I need you to prove it.” Zoro commanded and Sanji writhed on the bunk.

 

“Please Zoro, please!” Sanji moaned, wrapping his legs around Zoro’s .

 

“I’m sorry? I could barely hear, speak up!” Zoro commanded.

 

“FUCK ZORO, PLEASE! I want you’re thick cock in my ass, I want you to FUCK ME, DAMNIT, PLEASE!” Sanji howled and Zoro chuckled.

 

“That’s more like it.” Zoro drawled as he finally pulled his underwear off and threw it off at another bunk. _Shit, I think that was Usopp’s bunk… Oh well, I’ll clean it up later._

 

* * *

 

 

_UNDERPANTS, UNDERPANTS, UNDERPANTS, UNERPANTS, GYAAAAAAAHHH!_

 

* * *

 

 

Zoro reached down to his discarded pants and pulled out the bottle from earlier, tossing at the blond.

 

“Prepare yourself.” Zoro ordered and Sanji nearly yelped as he caught the bottle. Sanji uncapped it and poured a liberal amount of lube into his palm, smearing his fingers in it and reaching between his cheeks to prepare himself. Sanji gasped as he pumped his fingers in and out of his body. “Make it a show for me, Sanji.”

 

Sanji did as he was told, fucking himself on his fingers and moaning Zoro’s name. Sanji took his free hand and began pumping his fingers in and out of his mouth, coating them in saliva. He pulled them out and dragged them down his chest, down his abdomen, passing by his aching cock and landing on his thighs.

 

Zoro knew Sanji wouldn’t touch himself until given strict permission to do so. Not at times like these. Zoro felt his blood rushing through his veins at an intense rate as he reached down to pump his still spit-slicked length. Zoro groaned but reluctantly pulled his hand away from himself, placing his hands on the backs of Sanji’s knees and forcing his legs to press against his chest. Sanji pulled both hands off of himself and dropped them above his head as Zoro thrust his way inside him.

 

Sanji moaned wetly and thrust his whole body downwards to swallow up as much of Zoro as possible. Zoro pulled himself out just as quickly.

 

“Uh uh. You know what I said. Take only what I give you, Sanji.” Zoro growled. Although he would have loved nothing more than to watch Sanji fucking himself onto his cock, right now was not Sanji’s turn to have any power. Maybe if they got another chance to be alone like this, he’d let the blond have his way.

 

“Zoro, Zoro please!” Sanji begged as Zoro began to thrust himself in and out of the blond at a slow, leisurely pace. Sanji moaned as Zoro continued the torturous pace, making sure Sanji felt every inch of him entering slowly, and then every inch being taken away. But the pace was beginning to get to Zoro as well, he needed more, harder and faster. Zoro felt his cock throb painfully inside the blond and he finally gave in, thrusting inside hard and causing Sanji to howl in pleasure.

 

_Found that spot pretty quickly today…_

 

Zoro continued at that speed, harsh and fast and desperate to just be drowning in Sanji, in his smell in his warmth, everything. Zoro felt Sanji tighten around him and he knew the blond was getting close.

 

“That’s right you little cock slut, take everything that I give you.” Zoro growled and Sanji gave another howl. “I know how much you love feeling full… full and sweaty and so, fucking dirty.” Zoro leaned down and pressed his lips to Sanji’s ear. “I’ve seen you Sanji, can’t even have a cigarette anymore without getting a hard-on. It’s cause all you can think about now is my cock ramming down your throat!”

 

"fuCK- ZORO!” Sanji screamed as he came, painting his chest and abdomen milky white. Zoro followed just seconds after, growling against Sanji’s collar bone and digging his teeth into the tender flesh hard enough to draw blood. As the high finally receded and Zoro slumped against the blond’s heated body. Zoro groaned, feeling all the energy just drain from his body in that one instant. They lay there just sharing the same air for a good minute, catching their breath.

 

“Oi… oi, shit head.” Sanji groused and Zoro snored in response. Sanji smacked Zoro on the back of the head. “OI!” Zoro grunted and gave a sort of slurred ‘Wha-?’

 

“YOU LEFT A MARK, THAT’S WHAT!” Sanji shouted and Zoro gave a chuckle. Wrapping Sanji up in a strong hug and peppering slow kisses along his jaw.

 

“That’s because you misbehaved, and now everybody knows you’re mine.” Zoro mumbled.

 

“You shit head!” Sanji grouched as he thumped Zoro on the back with his fists. Zoro just laughed and held on to the blond tighter.

 

“I love you too.” Zoro sighed and Sanji’s entire body seemed to go a deep, scarlet blush. Sanji let his arms drop to the bed and he smiled. “Sleep with me…” Zoro sort of asked, sort of groaned.

 

“We have to watch the ship…” Sanji groaned and Zoro shook his head.

 

“Usopp can do it.”

 

“GYAAH!”


End file.
